The object of the present invention is a device for collecting wastewater in dishwashing machines with a pump well and a sump section arranged in its lower region, which is connected via an inflow section to the pump well, and a method for collecting wastewater in a dishwashing machine.
DE 30 33 026 A1 discloses a dishwashing machine for carrying out a method for removing food residues, whereby a sump floor is provided in the lower region of a pump well, which has in its lower region a sump section, connected via an inflow section to the pump well. The result of different structures on the sump wall of the sump floor should be to cause a rotation of the liquid contained therein containing food residues, with the result that the more solid constituents, i.e. the food residues in the waste water are moved to the rotation point in accordance with physical laws. Located in the rotation point finally is the inflow section leading from the pump well to the sump section, where the sump section is connected to an emptying pump. In order to convey the food residues sinking to the sump floor during circulating of the washing liquid faster to the opening in the suction connection of the emptying pump located in the sump floor, and, to prevent food residues gathered there from whirling up, guide elements for the washing liquid are provided on the sump floor aligned axially, tangentially or helically to the centre of the floor, for example.
This device has proven to be disadvantageous, in that separate means (pumps, for example) must be provided to introduce the cyclic flow, and the wastewater in the pump well containing food residues must be completely emptied for cleaning.